Skipping Stones
by Kirei Baka Kasumi
Summary: She didn't know what she wanted, but she knew what he needed. Christmas OneShot. MW


**Skipping Stones**

* * *

By no means was she ignorant, but she was confused. As to why people were happy and rejoicing at this point in time made no sense to her analytical mind, or even the softer one she had developed over the years. 

The war wasn't big, it wasn't even noticeable, but it was there. Transgenics were still being hunted; spotted barcodes being posted twenty four seven on news channels. Those that were no longer safe hid away, either migrating at night towards Terminal City, or already there, stalking around for more supplies in the waste.

It hurt seeing the eyes of the younger ones there, looking at her pained. She knew that pain well, the pain that came with feeling trapped. Being caged was not how she wanted to live, or how they wanted to live, but she didn't see the sun rising anytime soon.

Still, even they decorated, recognizing the upcoming holiday. They put up whatever lights they could find, and she and some others had brought more over. Joshua promised a full meal for anyone who came, and she was sure that everyone would love his newest combination of macaroni and cheese with little hot dog bits and ketchup.

All in all, it was rather the spectacle. But they were happy for once, so she let them have their fun, let them dance, celebrate a holiday they had never experienced outside training drills and field studies.

But God, she just didn't understand!

Looking from her favourite perch, she could see everything. She could see her own home, lit up in green, red, and blue, Cindy and her newest lady friend dancing in the living room. They slowed and smiled, sharing a kiss before walking to the window and looking out. She shook her head ruefully before turning to the right.

It took her a moment, but she was able to find Alec's dark apartment. She was surprised to see it dark, but supposed that she should've known that he wouldn't be home. Hadn't Joshua said something about Alec helping him cook? Now, that would be an interesting picture…

Turning once again, she tried to bypass Logan's dark penthouse. There was no honest point in looking, since he had left last week. His family had called him and practically blackmailed him into going to their neck of the woods for Christmas. He had invited her, but she had turned him down. She couldn't very well go and pretend to act like a happy couple with him with the knowledge that if she sneezed into the breeze, he could have another episode.

_Sitting up here is a hopeless cause._ She thought looking around. It looked as though every house in the city was bright with cheer. That is, everywhere except here, where she sat, on the edge of the desecrated Needle. Standing fluidly, she bid her view goodbye, and left.

* * *

It was an hour of riding her beloved bike before she stopped, finding herself at the harbour. She had cruised through the city mindlessly, taking back roads and avoiding check points where she could. As to why she stopped here, she didn't know, but she stopped nonetheless and began towards the water. 

It was a clear night out, unusual in itself, but she didn't mind. It was a nice break from the common downpour and fog, but she found it unnerving. For one, she could see everything down the end of the pier without anything obstructing her view. Second, she could hear everything. There was no traffic out on the streets whatsoever, and the water was calm, aside from a _tap, tap, tap,_ noise that was coming from further up the pier.

Walking cautiously, she took the first few steps along the wooden planks. The moon was bright in the clear sky, and soon a figure started to appear to her lax eye. The man, fore as she drew closer the figures gender became more obvious, was skipping flat rocks across the water front.

Slowing her pace and quieting her steps, she watched his movements nonchalantly, lazily recognizing him.

It was a few moments before she decided to drop from her perch and stand beside him on the sand. He didn't choose to acknowledge her, but she quickly took notice of his leather jacket, jeans, and old looking boots, the complete opposite of what she usually saw him in.

Who knew it could be refreshing to know that your arch enemy knew what civilian clothes were?

She turned back to the water, her eyes catching each and every splash and ripples the rock made, her brain nearly ignoring the question he unexpectedly tossed into the air.

"Why are you here 452?"

Blinking slowly, she shrugged without looking at him. "I could ask you the same thing."

"It's a shame I asked you first then." He drawled, throwing another stone.

"Nothing." She answered, watching the stone hit the water five times before sinking. "I'm not doing anything. What are you doing?"

"Nothing as well." He said softly, the next stone hitting the water six times.

"It's Christmas Eve, you should be at home." At that, she was sure he snarled at her before throwing a rock so hard it skipped eleven times.

"Why aren't you at home, 452?" he snarled, turning to her. She was still staring out at the water. "Why aren't you with the rest of your _friends_? Scurrying around in the sewers to good for you now?"

She didn't bother turning, and kept watching the water. The ripples slowly calmed, and when they did, he finally grabbed her arm harshly, turning her to face him. His arm burned on her flesh, and his grip was tight, but she didn't bother to try and shake him. She just stared off into space over his left shoulder, watching the water.

"I never thought you would care what I did with my free time, White." She said, and she was sure that would only make him angrier. It did.

"And why would I care about you, _filth_?" he snapped, glaring into distant eyes. "You don't deserve to be here, why would, why _should_ anyone care? I don't see why you don't just give up and disappear! Give in!"

Reluctantly, for the first time that night, she looked him in the eyes, and saw nothing. There was nothing there, behind those cold hazel eyes, and she recognized the look. The look of someone that resigned long ago, the look of someone that didn't know what to do, the look she wore this morning when she looked in the mirror, the look Original Cindy had pointed out to her that morning.

"_You need to lighten' up boo."_ She had said. _"It's Christmas! Time to be with loved ones and friends, all of which you have, so quit lookin' so dead inside!"_

But that was what they were. They were dead inside, hollow, broken and defeated, and no one understood. She grew up in a different world and was never given the luxury of a childhood, of a proper home. He grew up much the same way, ridiculed and punished because of decisions that were not his own.

They were very much the same, but she knew the difference.

He had an actually family, and that she had taken away. While she had Cindy, Logan, Alec and Joshua, he once had a wife, and a little boy that she had taken from him. Ray must've been his life, and now, when people were spending time with family, he didn't even know where his only child was.

And slowly, she began to hate herself for it too.

"Why give in?" she asked, refusing to blink as their eyes locked. "I can't. If I give in, they all fall. They're counting on me. I'm their only hope for survival, for an equal chance at life. It's all they want, and I'll be damned if I can get it for them but let them down instead. It's the exact same reason you haven't given up on finding your son. You can't betray someone like that; you can't give up on them. Because you know they wouldn't give up on you."

The dark glare she received for an answer seemed to sting more then any punch or bullet wound she had been dealt before, but she didn't break eye contact. They stood like that for several moments before he moved, turning around and stalking off across the beach. Her words barely stopped his retreat.

"Nova Scotia." She said, never moving from the stop he had planted her in. "It was the last place I heard him say they were going. He owns a cottage towards the northern most tip of the land, with forty acres of forest and beach."

"What are you telling me 452?" he demanded, spinning around to look at her with a bewildered look on his face.

"That Ray's in Nova Scotia, north of the city of Pictou." She said calmly, shocking the man before her. "He's with a man named Lydecker, and if you don't hurt him, I promise no harm will come to you."

"They told me Lydecker was out of the picture." He said, taking a few step towards her. They were very cautious, suspicious steps.

"You think the man that trained me would be dispatched from the picture so easily?" she asked, shaking her head. "No, he's alive and well. I got him out of a bad situation, so he's watching over Ray, keeping both of their necks safe. They move every now and then because he's paranoid, but I made him promise that he would stop and give Ray a proper Christmas."

He sneered. "You trust your torturer."

"He saved my life. He pays the proper respect, knows to fear me, and knows I _will_ kill him if any harm comes to your son." She scoffed, "I'm not a monster, White. I took him and he's under my protection, no matter where they end up. He's safe. Besides, last I heard he didn't mind travelling and actually liked the old bastard."

Sighing, he came to stand before her again, eyes dull once again. "Why are you telling me this? How do I know they aren't all lies?"

"Because you're dead, and I can see it." She said. Her eyes turned out to the water again. "We're more alike then you know. In any old comic, we could both be put in place as the bad guy, and the bad guy never gets what he wants, never has a good day. So go, get Ray, and rewrite history."

With that, she turned, slowly starting her trek up the beach towards her bike that she left under a well placed willow tree. But, before she could take three full steps, White grabbed her wrist, softly pulling her back towards him.

"Thank you." He said softly, and she could see some life coming back to his eyes. With a small smile, she took a step forward so they were nearly touching, stood on her toes and put a small, chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**The End.**

I hope you liked my little Christmas one shot, and I hope you all have a very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!

-K


End file.
